


A Brother's Plea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan fights for Gwen to return to Camelot.<br/>-<br/><i>Expanded from the original</i><br/>-<br/>COVER ART BY EDDART</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. COVER




	2. COVER

** Title: ** **A Brother’s Plea**   
** Author:  **  
** Rating: G **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Elyan, Arthur, Mentions of Arthur/Gwen   
** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 ** Word count:  ** 616 original entry 1288 total  
 ** Summary:  ** Elyan fights for Gwen to return to Camelot.   
** Author’s notes: ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.   
** Prompt from fabyenn: ** Canon AU: Elyan has a heart to heart with Arthur after Gwen's banishment.

** A Brother’s Plea  **  
** Part 1 (Original Entry) **  
It had been a few days since Gwen had left Camelot in disgrace when Elyan knocked on the door to Arthur’s chambers. 

“Come in.” Arthur called out from the other side of the door. 

Elyan opened the door and went in to find Arthur sitting at the table with paperwork spread out around him. “Sire, I think we should talk about Gwen.”

“Elyan, I was hoping that we wouldn’t have to. I thought you would be grateful that I didn’t execute her like the Council wanted.” Arthur looked up at the Knight.

“I am grateful for that. I knew you could never harm her because you love her and she loves you.” Elyan said. “That is why I don’t understand this.”

Arthur looked down at the stack of papers he had been working on. “I really don’t want to discuss it,”   

“Arthur, my sister was banished from the only home she has ever known because she kissed an old flame. How many times have you kissed someone other than my sister?” Elyan asked.

“I never kissed anyone on the eve of my wedding. You weren’t there. It looked like more than just a kiss.” Arthur countered. 

“Was it?” Elyan said. “Lancelot is dead and Gwen is gone so who is to say what it was.” 

“My uncle was there. He saw them too.” Arthur told him.

“I know he is your uncle but I don’t trust him. How did you find out what was going on anyway? It’s not like Lancelot would say ‘I’m going to kiss your future wife in the dead of night’. So who was it that told you?”  Elyan was getting frustrated.

“My uncle told me.” Arthur said flatly.

Elyan looked at Arthur. “Are you sure Gwen wasn’t set up or enchanted?”

“Who would want to do that to Gwen?” Arthur asked.

“Morgana. Remember her. She was behind the poultice found in your room.” Elyan said. “Gwen was almost burned for that.”

Arthur shook his head. “Some old sorcerer did that.” 

“Merlin said the old man was working with Morgana.” 

Arthur frowned. “He told you this? He never said that to me.”

“It seems there is a problem with the old man and you. Something Merlin didn’t want to discuss.” Elyan shrugged.

Arthur nodded. “The old man is a problem all right, but it doesn’t matter now.” 

“Yes it does. Bring her back. Marry her like you were going to.” Elyan said. 

“I don’t know where she has gone.” Arthur said. “Even if I did, the people would never accept it. Things need to calm down then I will think about it again.” 

“By then it may be too late to fix it.” Elyan said. 

“What do you mean?” Arthur gave him a questioning look/

“She is alone and hurt. She may turn to someone else for comfort.” Elyan said.

“Then I will wish her happiness because I have been nothing but misery to her for years.” Arthur said.

“That isn’t true. She loves you.” 

“I love her but it’s never been simple with us. There have always been complications.” Arthur said. “Maybe she can find a less complicated life out there.” 

“You know that will never happen. Arthur, please let her come home.” Elyan asked again. “Even if you aren’t ready to forgive her, please just let her have her life back.” 

“If that is all, you may go.” Arthur said in his most Kingly voice.

Elyan sighed. He bowed to his King and left but he wasn’t going to give up.   
Elyan decided to wait a while then try again. Maybe then the wounds of betrayal wouldn’t be so fresh to the king and he could have his sister back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

When Arthur announced his marriage to Princess Mithian, Elyan was out on patrol. Arthur may have planned it that way. When Elyan returned it took all of his friends to talk him down. Gwaine finally had to take him to the tavern and get him so drunk he couldn’t walk. That only kept him away from Arthur for one night.

Elyan knocked at the door of Arthur’s chambers the next evening. Merlin was there when the King called to him to enter.

“Sire, I need to talk to you now.” Elyan said.

Merlin stood there not sure if he should leave or not he had heard from Gwaine that Elyan had been livid the night before. He decided it was best to stay.

“What do you need to talk about, Elyan?” Arthur said.

“What are you doing? My sister is the one you love and you’re going to marry this princess. I thought you were going to let things calm down then let her come home and marry her like you promised.” Elyan was angrier that Arthur or merlin had ever seen. 

“I don’t even know where she is and the marriage has already been arraigned. It is to settle disputed territory. I can’t go back now. I have a duty to this kingdom to produce heirs and make it stable by joining lands with their kingdom.” Arthur tried to explain.  

“What about my sister? She is out there and she doesn’t deserve what you are doing. Do you no longer love her?” Elyan asked.

“I still love her. I always will but I must do my duty to Camelot. It is the way of Royalty.” Arthur said.

“I thought you were different but I see that you are just like your father. If you weren’t the King I would challenge you.” Elyan said. “My sister has suffered all these months because you listened to your uncle. I’m sure he is behind this. Maybe I should challenge him instead.”

“Elyan, I have to do what is best for Camelot.” Arthur said. “I have no choice in it.”

“We all have choices, Arthur. Don’t be afraid to make the right one for yourself and for Gwen.” Elyan turned and left slamming the door.

Arthur threw the goblet he was holding at the door. He turned around and saw Merlin standing there.

“You think he is right, don’t you?” Arthur shouted at Merlin.

“Yes, Arthur. I do.” Merlin picked up the laundry basket and headed for the door. He stopped and put the goblet on the table as he left. I’ll clear that up later.

Merlin left slamming the door as well.

Arthur picked up the goblet and threw it at the door again. Arthur dropped into the chair in frustration, cursing them both under his breath.

When Merlin came back later to clean up the mess, Arthur was gone. Merlin found him in the throne room looking at his empty throne.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked.

“Thinking.” Arthur said shortly.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Merlin turned to leave.

“How do I get out of this?” Arthur said.

“You’re the king Arthur. You figure it out. I’m going to bed.” Merlin said without turning around.

The next day on the hunt with Princess Mithian, he found Gwen’s ring. He took it as a sign and called off the wedding.

He summoned Elyan to his chambers later that evening. Elyan came in and Arthur was contrite.

“I have decided not to marry Princess Mithian. Have you had word from your sister?”

“No but I will contact some people who may be able to locate her.” Elyan said. “Will you allow her to come back?”

“If she can be found then I will allow her to come back but I don’t know if I will marry her. The betrayal is still very fresh on my mind. Arthur admitted.

“Well it’s a step in the right direction at least. Thank you, Arthur.” Elyan nodded and left.

Arthur looked out the window and wondered where Guinevere was.           


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

Gwen returned to when the Castle was retaken from Morgana and her men again. Even though there were still people in the court that believed she should have been executed, she and Arthur were married.

Elyan thought it was all settled now that they were married and he thought his duty as an older brother was done. He would set about finding his own wife.

But it seemed that things were never that simple in Camelot. Elyan returned from patrol to find Merlin sitting on the steps of the Palace in the middle of the day.

“What are you doing here, Merlin?” Elyan sat down on the steps next to him. “Don’t you have duties?”

“It was an enchantment.” Merlin said cryptically.

“What was?” Elyan assumed something had happened while he was gone.

“When Gwen betrayed Arthur with Lancelot, she was enchanted. Lancelot gave her a bracelet that made her have feelings for him. I found the bracelet in Lord Agravaine’s things. Gaius examined it and said it was enchanted.” Merlin explained.

“Has Arthur made an announcement at Court clearing my sister’s name?” Elyan asked.

“He isn’t going to. They are upset and they wanted some privacy that’s why I’m here.” Merlin said.

Elyan was angry. He leapt to his feet and ran up the steps to the Royal chambers. He pounded on the door.

“Enter!” Arthur called out from the other side of the door.

Elyan walked in. “I hear my sister was enchanted when she kissed Lancelot, then I hear you are not going to clear her name at Court. What are you thinking?”

Arthur stood and came to face him. “We thought it was best forgotten.  We are married and I have forgiven her.”

“There wasn’t anything to forgive.” Elyan said. “Just because you want it forgotten doesn’t mean the Court will do it. There are still Knights that call her rude things when you are not around.”

“I have made my decision. I’m sorry you don’t agree.” Arthur said firmly.

Elyan felt his temper flare. His right fist made contact with Arthur’s jaw sending the King to the floor.

“Elyan!” Gwen said from the door. “Stop it! He is your king and my husband.”          

“That’s why I won’t challenge him.” Elyan turned to her. “But if he doesn’t clear your name, I may change my mind.” He turned to look back at Arthur. “What will it be?”

Arthur picked himself off the floor and rubbed his bruising jaw. “You are right of course. I will do as you ask.”

“In front of everyone, all the Knights and Courtiers?” Elyan asked.

Arthur nodded. “Yes. I will call them together tomorrow afternoon.”

Elyan held out his hand. Arthur took it in agreement,

The next day Arthur explained the entire enchantment to the Court and confirmed the innocence of the Queen. Arthur also apologized to Gwen publically for banishing her.

Elyan was in front with his hand on his sword the whole time. 


End file.
